terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Dragon
"The solar beast is really angry!" '' The '''Lunar Dragon '''is one of the War Mode Post-Sun Lord bosses that can be fought before Talking Ginger. The Lunar Dragon is a moon-themed powerful dragon that can be summoned anywhere at night time. He is summoned by using Lunar Shard. When summoned, the screen will turn dark grey and the dragon will appear. He is the lunar counterpart to the Solar Dragon. The Lunar Dragon is almost as strong as Solar Dragon. His powers are nearly the same strength as the Solar Dragon. Even worse in Expert Mode!! '(Even worse and hellish in Death Mode!!!) ' This boss can be unpredictable. He will quickly swipe the player at full speed. The Lunar Dragon will summon Lunarnadoes that inflict Moon Venom. The lunarnadoes deal 900 damage and it will shoot Moon Balls that deal contact damage to the player. The Moon Balls deal 680 damage. Try to be speedy. The Lunar Dragon also breathes fire at the player. The Lunar Dragon's fiery breath deals 900 damage and inflicts On Fire! debuff. The Lunar Dragon can use Duke Moltron Al. He can use his own Al. He can spit out Moon Balls just like the Lunarnadoes do. The Moon Balls cannot destroy blocks but makes a crater. He is insane just like the Solar Dragon is. The Lunar Dragon spins around 2 times and then rams the player at full speed. After he is done ramming the player, He will stop for 5 seconds and lay eggs. The Lunar Dragon also summons his minions. His minions are named Lunar Destructer. His minions deal 290 damage. He has 650,000,000 HP. (700,000,000 in Expert Mode!!) '(750,000,000 '''in Death Mode!!!) The Lunar Dragon has a chance of spawning 10 minions. If you get near the dragon, He will breathe fire towards the player. You have to be careful. He attacks the player optional (rare) He whips his tail at the player, dealing contact damage to the player. He uses alternate attacks to summon his minions (rare) He makes a move by ramming the player. He also teleports and becomes invisible to confuse the player, only showing his eyes. This effect only lasts for 8 seconds, Then he comes back to normal. Once he uses his fiery breath, He is immune to damage from any weapon for 5 seconds. Once that effect is done, He becomes vulnerable again. His Lunarnadoes also inflict the Moon Bite debuff. The Lunar Dragon has a 1% chance of dealing 1000 damage. Hallucinations of the Lunar Dragon will become more visible as his health lowers. Once the Lunar Dragon falls down to 10,000,000, He will become enraged, doubling most of his stats. He will turn blue. He will spawn more Lunarnadoes and he will spit more Moon Balls. The Lunar Dragon will become a bit bigger. He will use his fiery breath for an extended time. He will start shooting Lunar Flares. The Lunar Dragon will go a bit faster. Once the Lunar Dragon's health falls down to 400,000, He will turn dark blue. His defence will be extended and he will be a bit stronger. He will shoot more Lunar Flares. Once his health reduces to 0, He will regenerate 900,000 health back. The Lunar Dragon will get more angrier. He will start shooting 5 Lunar Flares at once. When his health is at 0 again, He will get defeated and he will explode into 12 Lunar Flares. Once defeated, a message will start appearing at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying "The solar beast is really angry!" and he will drop the lunar-related items. The Lunar Dragon is much worse in Expert Mode! (Even He is more worse and hellish in Death Mode!!!) Appearance * The Lunar Dragon is a moon-themed dragon. * He is relatively docile. * He has the same look as The Solar Dragon but the Lunar Dragon's body colour is grey and matches the colour of the moon. * He similarly looks like a crossover boss named Betsy. * The Lunar Dragon relatively matches the colour of the moon. * He is a bit bigger than Betsy. * The Lunar Dragon is the lunar counterpart of the Solar Dragon. Stats *650,000,000 (700,000,000 in Expert Mode!!) (750,000,000 ' '''in Death Mode!!!) (850,000,000 ' in Slaughter Mode!!!!)' *280 defense (409 defense in Expert Mode!!) '(690 defence in Death Mode!!!)' *Super Fast Speed *Bigger size than Betsy *660 melee damage (870 melee damage in Expert Mode!!) '(1000 melee damage in Death Mode!!!)' *900 breath damage (1100 breath damage in Expert Mode!!) '(1300 breath damage in Death Mode!!!)' *900 lunar tornado damage (1100 lunar tornado damage in Expert Mode!!) '(1300 lunar tornado damage in Death Mode!!!)' *680 moon ball damage (880 moon ball damage in Expert Mode!!) '(1000 moon ball damage in Death Mode!!!)' *310 tail damage (500 tail damage in Expert Mode!!) '(700 tail damage in Death Mode!!!)' *990 lunar flare damage (1110 lunar flare damage in Expert Mode!!) '(1310 lunar flare damage in Death Mode!!!)''' *100% knockback resistance *Spawns in all biomes. *Lunar Dragon and Duke Moltron Al *Immune to all debuffs *Inflicts Moon Venom and Blackout. Summons *Lunar Destructer Drops *Luminite (500) at 100% chance *Lunar Amputator at 50% chance *Lunar Cannon at 50% chance *Moon Masher at 50% chance *Moon Cultist Staff at 50% chance *Moonlight Explosion at 50% chance *Essence of the Lunar Dragon at 46% chance *Lunar Stick at 14.29% chance *Lunar Dragon's Wings at 100% chance *Moon Digger at 65% chance *Moon Ball (item) (300) at 100% chance *Darkmoon Fragment (100) at 100% chance *Lunar Dragon Trophy at 48% chance *Lunar Dragon Mask at 67.98% chance *Treasure Bag (Lunar Dragon) in Expert Mode and Death Mode!!! *Stardust Fragments (600) at 100% chance *30 Ultra Healing Potions at 100% chance *2100 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Notes *The Lunar Dragon is another hard boss before Talking Ginger. *When it's first spawned, It starts of as ramming the player. *When the Lunar Dragon starts to enrage, He will shoot 2-3 Lunar Flares at once. *He breathes fire at the player when the player is too close to the head or it breathes fire no reason. *The Lunar Dragon can summon up to 2 Lunarnadoes at once. *Once his health falls down to 50,000,000, He will enrage a bit. depending on it's current Al and the biome. *He only gets summoned at night time. *If you have beaten Talking Ginger, The Copycat Meowmere is also a very super good alternative against him. *The Life Devourer is also a really good alternative against him. Abilities *The Lunar Dragon is nearly as strong as the Solar Dragon with lunar powers. *He uses his tail to whip the player. *He breathes fire. *He spits Moon Balls. *He summons Lunarnadoes. *He shoots Lunar Flares when he is at his second form. *The Lunar Dragon rams the player after spinning around two times. *He summons his own minions. When the dragon's health lowers, He will summon more minions. Behaviour *The Lunar Dragon is the nearly extreme boss of Terraria, Even way harder and worse in Expert Mode! The Lunar Dragon has his own Al, But the dragon behaves similarly to Duke Moltron. At the start of the fight, The Lunar Dragon will summon 2 Lunarnadoes. When the health of the dragon lowers down to 40,000,000, The Lunar Dragon will also summon up to 8 minions, which is phase 3, making this boss unpredictable really. Hallucinations of the Lunar Dragon will become more visible as his health reduces, similar to the Brain of Cthulhu in Expert Mode! At Phase 4, He will make fake copies of himself. When his health is at 0, He will regenerate 900,000 health back. Phase 1 * Charges two times slowly. * Spawns Lunarnadoes and Moon Balls. * Spits out 4 Moon Balls. * Summons 2 Lunar Destructer(s) * Uses his fiery breath towards the player. * Upon reaching 60% health, The Lunar Dragon will transition to his second phase. Phase 2 * Charges two times slowly and then once quickly. * Spawns Lunarnadoes and Moon Balls. * Summons 4 Lunar Destructer(s) * Spins 2 times in a loop and then rams the player at full speed once. * Upon reaching 30% health, The Lunar Dragon transitions to his third phase. Phase 3 *Charges three times slowly *Creates a homing Lunarnado spawner. *Shoots 5 Lunar Flares. *Uses his fiery breath for an extended time. *Spins 3 times in a loop and then rams the player at full speed once. *Sumons 6 Lunar Destructer(s) *Shoots a Moon Flame. *He turns blue. *Upon reaching 10% health, The Lunar Dragon transitions to his third phase. Phase 4 *Loses all other abilities. *Will begin turning invisible and teleporting above or below the player then charging one to three times. *Has the ability to lay eggs. *Summons 10 Lunar Destructer(s) *Shoots 7 Lunar Flares. *He turns dark blue. *He makes fake copies of himself. *When his health reduces to 0, He will regenerate 200,000 health back and will become more enraged. *Aggressively charges at the player. Expert Mode * The Lunar Dragon's charges are much faster. * He is blue when his health falls down to 30,000,000. * He is more aggressive. * He summons more minions. * Summons more Moon Balls. * Spins around in a loop 2 times. Links *Solar Dragon Trivia * The Lunar Dragon is the lord master of the moon. * His attacks are lunar-related. * Based on his size, He is closely resembling Betsy. * The Lunar Dragon and The Solar Dragon drops more stuff than Talking Ginger does. * The Lunar Dragon is The Solar Dragon's brother. * He looks like the Solar Dragon, but the Lunar Dragon is a bit weaker than the Solar Dragon. * He is the weaker and the lunar version of the Solar Dragon but beaten by Talking Ginger. * The Copycat Meowmere makes the fight very quick. Only if Talking Ginger has been defeated. * He is the fourth boss before The Phantom. Credits * Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. * Founded by Gibbons29. * Made in 25/3/2018. Category:War Mode Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Drops Category:War Mode Drops Category:Expert Mode bosses